Usuario discusión:TOTO.INC
Historia Hola TOTO! Te quería felicitar por tu historia, está muy buena, estoy ansioso por ver la segunda parte. Pero te quería decir que tu historia se llama así: Historias:Crea tu historia, cuando la creaste no le pusiste el nombre. Yo se lo pongo. Felicidades-- 00:08 15 ene 2009 (UTC) *Hola TOTO!, yo tambien te quiero felicitar por tu historia xD... me atrapó mucho, quiero sabe como sigue!! ¿Quien es el hombre misterioso que esta con Phil al final de la parte 2? Quiero saberlo!!! xD. Por cierto, lo único que le falta a tu historia es mejorar un poco la forma en la que está escrita... por ejemplo: "Lylian - (Pero quien es ese sujeto. Bueno creo que eso no importa ahora) Por lo tanto se dirijen al Hyman Condo. Al llegar ahi..." :Debería ser: Lylian - (Pero ¿quien es ese sujeto?. Bueno, creo que eso no importa ahora) Por lo tanto se dirijen al Hyman Condo, y al llegar ahi... ::*Entendes a lo que me refiero? Mucha suerte con tu historia :D. Por cierto, te agregué al MSN... si ves que un tal ClaudeSpeed9425@ho... te agrega soy yo xD. Saludos 03:03 3 feb 2009 (UTC) Hola TOTO!, Felicidades con tu historia, cuando lei la parte donde Phil iba con un tipo encapuchado y vestido de militar pense : (¿Sera el Gran Vic Vance? x'D ), Sigue asi y, buena suerte (Roman Bellic 04:24 3 feb 2009 (UTC)) Que historia tan pesima deberias mejorar hacxiendo articulos que psimo--Y.2.J 22:54 3 feb 2009 (UTC) Miren, todos aquellos que piensen que lo que escribo es pesimo, pues bien no hay problema no soy perfecta ademas yo no espero agradarle a todos Asi que yo continuare redactando mi historia y mas adelante contribuire con articulos Asi que Y.2.J no quiero problemas estoy en son de paz pero si sigues molestandome puedo cambiar de opinion --TOTO.INC 23:13 3 feb 2009 (UTC) JAJAJA sonaste como mi mamá tranquila solo lo dije por que estaba aburrido y queria saber q decias pero tu historia esta linda--Y.2.J 23:18 3 feb 2009 (UTC) ¿Como no se que mientes?--TOTO.INC 23:23 3 feb 2009 (UTC) :Da igual si esta mintiendo o no, pero en lo que no miente es en que tu historia esta muy buena . ¿Como responderá Tommy a lo último que le dijo Lylian? Eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo de "Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Returns" por TOTO.INC. Saludos 23:30 3 feb 2009 (UTC) Una pregunta que me habia hecho hace meses atras ¿por qué no te gusta CJ?, perdon si te ofendi, pero me hacia esa pregunta xD.--Leandritodepompeya 23:53 3 feb 2009 (UTC) Hola A todos Y especialmente a TOTO.INC ¿porque no te gusta cj? es un gran personage de la saga bueno que estes bien y te felicito por tu historia No se preocupen ya cambie de opinion, volvi a jugar GTA SA y me di cuenta que me equivoque al poner eso... tienen razon disculpenme--TOTO.INC 00:05 4 feb 2009 (UTC) Hola soy niko bellic.2810 y te estoy respondiendo a la pregunta que hiciste en mi página de discusión, bueno vamos al grano, odiaba gta porque antes tenía otros gustos y encontraba el gta demasiado violento.Un día mi primo vino a mi casa y solo tenia el gta san andreas para jugar en el ps2.Me toco jugar y me gusto caleta yy asi me envicie con el gta :D --Niko bellic.2810 16:26 9 ago 2009 (UTC) Historia Excelente historia... Me encanta... hace unos meses lei una asi sobre harry potter, con una chica que se enamoraba... Impresionante... Esperare la 2º y la 3º parte!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PD: QUizás esta sea mi última edicion-- 03:50 4 feb 2009 (UTC) Realmente me jodes la cabeza No entienddes que esto: Es una broma entiendes te buscare el significado: broma1. (Del gr. βρῶμα, teredón, de βιβρώσκειν, carcomer). f. Bulla, algazara, diversión. || 2. Chanza, burla. || 3. Persona o cosa pesada y molesta. || 4. Molusco lamelibranquio marino de aspecto vermiforme, con sifones desmesuradamente largos y concha muy pequeña, que deja descubierta la mayor parte del cuerpo. Las valvas de la concha, funcionando como mandíbulas, perforan las maderas sumergidas, practican en ellas galerías que el propio animal reviste de una materia calcárea segregada por el manto, y causan así graves daños en las construcciones navales. || 5. coloq. Ven. Objeto o asunto cuyo nombre no se recuerda, se ignora o no se quiere mencionar. || 6. coloq. Ven. Hecho o situación que causa incomodidad o inconvenientes. Entiendes Asi que deja de llorar que debes aprender a ser fuerte y punto--Y.2.J 02:21 5 feb 2009 (UTC) Te invito Te invito a responder la encuesta de PVD en mi discusión -- 01:26 19 feb 2009 (UTC) encuesta ´ Hola me gustaria que respondas mi encuesta en mi discucuión respecto a si se debe crear el proyecto misiones no de la saga o inventadas para que al igual que creastes tus historias (que son magnificas) tambien crees tus misiones, pues espero tu voto saludos--Eli3zEr 00:53 28 feb 2009 (UTC)Eli3zEr Contesten Por Favor esque necesito saber que opinan ustedes Nuevo GTA ¿En que ciudad te gustaria que se desarrollara la proxima entrega de GTA? Vice City San Andreas Liberty City Anywhere City Mexico City Tokio Protagonista ¿Quien te gustaria que fuera el protagonista de la proxima entrega de GTA? Carl Jonhson Tommy Vercetti Claude Speed Otro (especificar) --TOTO.INC 03:16 24 mar 2009 (UTC) No se para que servira esto pero bueh xd. Mira creo que en protagonista puede ser uno inventado, y no uno ya existente. Por scierto sigues la historia?-- 00:07 20 abr 2009 (UTC) hola me encanta tu historia del gta vice city esta mas chunga que la chunga ademas fue la primera que vi sigue haciendo la parte vice city returns file 3 avisame cuando salga el capitulo recordando el ayer. saludos.de:juan9999 Hola Hola, me gusta mucho tu historia y sinceramente una de las mejores que he leido.Sigue la parte 3 que quiero ver el desenlace.Un saludo muy fuerte.--PunkGTA 23:21 5 may 2009 (UTC) Yo tambien quiero que siga esta muy bueno ----[[Usuario:Miketoreno666|'Mike666']] 23:28 5 may 2009 (UTC) ¿Qué te dije? Esta va a ser la mejor historia. Pero... ¿por qué le dijiste a AbbeySP que porque tengo administración estoy ocupado? Bola aún no nos dió los poderes, y además, jamás estaré ocupado cuando se trate de una historia. Después de la música, la literatura es mi pasión. Y esos errores... Abbey me ganó, pero cuando termines la historia yo le corregiré los errores finales!!! Jajaja-- 23:42 19 may 2009 (UTC) Me Presento Hola... Vengo De casualidad Para Saludarte... Tambn Zoii De Mexico Exactamente de Torreon Buen0 Nos ponemos en contacto Felicitaciones Hola TOTO, vengo a felicitarte por esa grandiosa imagen que pusiste en Historias:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Returns, es una magnifica imagen, (¿como la hisiste? no vaya a ser ilegal haha xD) bueno, solo eso, y que soy Méxicano xD. VIVA MÉXICO --Piro96 17:21 7 jul 2009 (UTC) Hey!!! Hola de nuevo TOTO! Mira sinceramente cuando vi tu imagen de historia me encanto y quisiera saber con que programa lo hiciste.Ademas Lylian se parece mucho a Ada Wong (RE2) en el cabello XD. Bueno sigue tu historia que se pone caliente! Ademas por que borraste el capitulo 4? No te gusto? Bueno animos con tu historia y buena suerte --PunkGTA 14:52 20 jul 2009 (UTC) Felicidades retrasadas Perdoname no haberte felicitado el día de tu cumpleaños, pero apenás vi que cumplías años el 26 de Julio y enseguida me puse a buscvar esta plantilla. ¡¡Felicidades!! Me presento Hola TOTO.INC gracias por pasar en mi discusion,la verdad estube leyendo la historia que hiciste etcelente te felicito 10 para vos y todabia falta la final y te puedo poner un 20.Muy buen inventada con Tommy,Lilyan,Vic,Phil,Kent Paul,Lance Vance etc.. me conmovio.espero ansioso el final si me podes avisar en mi pagina de discusion cuando salga el ultimo capitulo te lo agradecere.Esta re buena tu imagen y no me causa risa la verdad esta etcelente ya sea con cualquiar programa que lo hiciste esta muuy bueno. Por cierto me estoy fijando que artico postular para el concurso,estoy viendo,Bueno nos vemos y SEGUI ASI ESPERO LA FINAL!!!! --190.174.235.201 21:41 7 ago 2009 (UTC)Usuario:Julianlannes007--190.174.235.201 21:41 7 ago 2009 (UTC) Muy buena historia Wow tu historia esta increible, te daria un 20 + 1 esta genial, esa forma de que Tommy entra en la historia esta increible y tus dibujos igual, ya quiero ver el final, muchas felicidades. A ver si luego me das unos consejos, porque quiero crear mi historia y pues para que no me quede tan mal como no soy buen escritor xD pero bueno, esperare lo necesario para leer el final espero que siguas escribiendo historias despues de acabar esta, te quedan muy bien y muy interesantes. Sigue asi! Por cierto pobre gatito imagen:pena.gif. ATTE:--SPARTAMONGOLITO-GTA 05:50 9 ago 2009 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ¡Me olvidé de tu cumpleaños!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. :De todas maneras estaba castigado y no podía entrar a la PC (aún lo estoy, así que no me verán por aquí hasta el primero de diciembre xdxdxd. Pero para compensar mi olvido, haré lo que debí hacer hace rato. queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. que paso con tu historia estaba de puta madre se borro por favor respondeeeeeeeeeeee que yo la leia toda y se fue.--Juan9999 23:46 13 ago 2009 (UTC)juan9999 imagen:pena.gif. gracias cuando la lea la pondre como favorita gracias por el aviso salu2.--Juan9999 00:46 14 ago 2009 (UTC)juan9999. Hola Hola, soy ClaudeGTA3, queria felicitarte por tu historia Grand Theft Auto Vice City Returns, esta muy bien, y me alegra encontrar a alguien que le guste el vice city tanto o mas que yo.Podrias avisarme cuando acabes las otras partes de la historia?. Pasate algun dia por mi pagina de discusion.saludos.--Cl@ud3GTA3 11:27 18 ago 2009 (UTC) Traición Hola TOTO, ¿como andas paisana? haha. Bueno, ya hablando en serio, ¿has leído |Traición? Es una muy buena historia. Si te gusto venganza, Traición es la primera parte de la historia. Leela, y si te gusta, vota por ella en PHD. Saludos... -- . 20:53 18 ago 2009 (UTC) Duda Dudosa Hola TOTO.INC te respondo a loq que me preguntaste en mi pagina de discusión, bueno la respuesta es que como yo no abia nuncas jugado GTA no me gustaba pero una vez lo juge y me gusto, esa es la respuesta --Niko Bellic.2810 21:34 9 oct 2009 (UTC) HAY TOMMY.... Hola TOTO.INC sigo leyendo tu historia esta re buena(hay tommy y lylian jeje)nada mas te vengo a decir que me re encanta esta historia me tiene atrapada y espero ansioso otros capitulos y por supuesto la final. nos vemos y que siga la leyenda... --Julian 05:53 24 ago 2009 (UTC)Julianlannes007--Julian 05:53 24 ago 2009 (UTC) Tu historia Hola, TOTO.INC, queria decirte si vas a tardar mucho en redactar tu historia, porque me tiene atrapadoy me uero de ganas por saber que pasa, un saludo de-- 11:54 7 sep 2009 (UTC) al fin espere como dos meses para qeu hagas tu historiaque paso que no la asias termina la parte 3 responde en mi discusion.--Juan9999 01:07 8 sep 2009 (UTC)juan9999 Propuesta Saludos TOTO, ¿como has estado? espero que bién. Bueno, se me ocurrió que Tú, Bigdadi y yo podríamos encargarnos de todo lo que corresponde a Proyecto:Historias (por ser los mejores escritores, claro), encargarnos de correcciones, consejos, plantillas, etc. Y ¿que? GTAAAF accedió. Dejalé un mensaje en su discución de que estas enterada y si quieres formar parte, si no también hazle saber. Saluos... (Mexicanos = Chingones) -- . 04:05 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Userbox Aqui te lo dejo. Ya tenemos página Hola compañera. Ya tenemos página, eso sí, hay que quedar un día para organizarnos bien.-- 21:17 19 sep 2009 (UTC) PD:La página es esta:Historias:Administración muerte de victor Toto ¿que haya muerto victor en el intercambio afectara mucho tu historia o sobrevivira como lance? pd: si no sabes sobre esto ve el articulo Polémica sobre el Intercambio --Franco vice city 06:20 29 sep 2009 (UTC) Listo Ya terminé mi historia. No te olvides de votar por ella en el PHD (cuando se vuelva a abrir) si te gustó-- 13:43 10 oct 2009 (UTC) Hola Hola como te va oye usa este userbox para formalizar nuestra amistad apesar de los gustos musicales pregunta porque cambiastes el nombre de vic vance por pete vance era mejor vic no lo crees respond y termina el file 3 plis.--Juan9999 23:36 14 oct 2009 (UTC)juan9999 felicitaciones tommy va a ser padre como se llamara el bebe tommy junior o tommy tu que crees felicito a tommy ahora espero que edites mas tus historias asi sabre como se llamara el bebe saludos y felicitaciones--Juan9999 23:59 14 oct 2009 (UTC)juan9999 Lo siento Lo siento TOTO. pero leyendo la historia no me está gustando, y a Big tampoco. Estamos pensando que ¡Como va a ser Tomyy padre!, ¿qué le estaría enseñando a su hijo? Él es un hombre rudo, y grande, pero mafioso, y no podría tener un hijo, y aunque suene mal, con ella. Me encanta Lylian, pero aún está un poco precipitado lo del bebé. Y pensamos que ya es tarde para que pongas otro maloso más, ya que vi que Lance es el subordinario de un malo peor. La historia es mejor si es Lance el malo, no ese otro. Eso es lo que me gustaba. Y leí en tus datos que Final File es en 1993. ¡Vamos! Que sea el mismo año, pensamos Big y yo. Si es Vice City Returns, ¿qué hacen en los noventa y encima en San Andreas? Y mezclas a CJ con Tommy. Recuerda que CJ solo es un pandillero, y Tommy un jefe de mafia. Le estás haciendo muchos cambios a tu historia, que no te sientas mal, no me gustan un poco. Por favor, entiendeme, no te enojes conmigo, quiero que intentes entender a alguien que te lee desde el principio, que vio evolucionar la historia en todos los aspectos, y que tiene experiencia como para hacerte entender esto.-- 02:18 23 oct 2009 (UTC) :¡Hey! GT no te lo explica bien de mi parte: Yo no digo que no me gusta, es de mis favoritas y creo que si es DESTACADA, solo que estoy esperando a que la remakees para leerla, después de que Tommy tenga un hijo: No importa, que tenga quintillisos, solo dije en tono de broma que "se me hacia demasiado Lylian para Tommy" (sabes que odio a Tommy Vercetti) y luego que Lance sea un subordinado pues es el uníco punto malo de la historia que le encuentro, pues Lance tiene lo suficiente para ser el jefe. Por ultimo, eres BUENISIMA escritora, cada uno tenemos nuestro estilo, y no por eso tenemos que escribir todos como GT y hacer historias sin relacion con otras y con protagonistas ya siendo unos malandros.-- 04:22 23 oct 2009 (UTC) Hey Big, tienes razón en parte, te involucré mucho. Pero, yo no dije que creo que NO es destacada. Para mí sigue siendolo . TOTO tiene razón, el bebé a fin de cuentas no esta mal, pero aun a estas alturas esta mal, quiza mas adelante, al final, estaria mejor. Yo sigo pensando lo mismo, que eres una BUENISIMA escritora, no contradije eso. Aun así, Big, no entendi lo que dijiste al final: "y no por eso tenemos que escribir como GT y hacer historias sin relacion con otras y con protagonistas ya siendo unos malandros" ¿Qué tiene que ver eso, si yo nunca hablés de mi estilo de escribir, ni de protagonistas malandros y historias sin relación?-- 15:43 23 oct 2009 (UTC) Aqui está Aquí tienes el pedido : Para usarlo, tienes que poner esto: — 09:44 7 nov 2009 (UTC) ¡Hola de nuevo! ¡¡Hola TOTO.INC!! ¡De vuelta activa! Te invito a pasarte por Historias:Fabian Vercetti. ¡También apareces tú! Saludos.-- 21:40 14 nov 2009 (UTC) Qué rápido respondiste... xd. Gracias. ¡Léela! ¡Y continúa con tu historia, estoy ansioso por seguir leyendo!-- 21:48 14 nov 2009 (UTC) Grand Theft Auto Vice City Returns Hola, soy Vercetti96. Me he leído toda tu historia y todos los días estoy al tanto de los cambios. La verdad que esa historia me fascinó. Te felicito por ser tan buena escritora. Yo ahora me voy a dedicar más a mi historia ya que estoy de vacaciones. Bueno, era solo eso, felicitarte. -- 04:10 28 nov 2009 (UTC) Proyecto Historias Lo voy a dejar bien clarito: UNA SOLA pelea más, discusión, o lo que sea que cause problemas en la wiki sobre su proyecto historias, y elmino COMPLETAMENTE "Historias: Administración". No quiero ver NADA más sobre eso, ya me tienen HARTO con ese proyecto de mierda que lo ÚNICO que hace es causar discusiónes entre ustedes sobre quíen es el más presumido de todos, quien escribe mejor, quien es el jéfe y quien no. Quiero que les entre en la cabeza que BOLA es el jefe, no ustedes. Si quieren que estas historias sigan existiendo, NO QUIERO VER UN SOLO PROBLEMA MÁS. Y esto va para todos los miembros de este "staff". ¿¿Capiche?? -- 14:26 29 nov 2009 (UTC) Grand Theft Auto Historias Wiki Recién la cree. Fíjate como va quedando: www.es.gtahistorias.wikia.com-- 23:37 3 dic 2009 (UTC) que pasaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que pasa con gta vice city returns file 4 me estoy muriendo dime contestame en mi discusion. --Juan9999 18:46 2 ene 2010 (UTC)juan9999.. Felices Wikiaños Perdón por olvidarme. Lo que pasa es que estos días no anduve en la wiki. Felices Wikiaños XD. Saludos 15:02 15 ene 2010 (UTC) :Feliz Cumpleaños TOTO.INC. Espero el final de tu historia con ansiedad --- 17:06 15 ene 2010 (UTC) MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS XD. -- 17:45 15 ene 2010 (UTC) Felicidades! PD: Para de escribir todo en mayúsculas, por favor ¬_¬' xD-- 21:40 15 ene 2010 (UTC) Mi historia Hola TOTO. Ojalá no te enojes pero yo me inspiré en tu historia para hacer la mía. Bueno era solo eso jeje. Ahora tengo que seguir escribiendo jejeje. Chau 18:50 15 ene 2010 (UTC) Estoy solo en estoy en esto y me podrias ayudar Hola Toto, me ayudas con un proyecto intento terminar todos los dialogos de GTA Vice City, y recurri ati porque veo que te gusta mucho Vice City (claramente por tus historias muy buenas por cierto), y Franco no podia, espero que ayudes --Sweeet 01:43 27 ene 2010 (UTC) Este premio es "Especial" Toto, hola amiga, te he dicho lo mucho que te aprecio y que eres mi mejor amiga en esta Wikia y en todas las demás, así que quiero darte esto: -- 17:22 2 feb 2010 (UTC) Grand Theft Auto Vice City Returns Hola TOTO. He visto que has avanzado en tu magnífica historia. Lamento que se te haya descompuesto tu lap-top. Bueno era solo eso. Espero ansioso el final de tu historia. Suerte!! 18:44 2 feb 2010 (UTC) Firma Hola TOTO veo que olvidaste firmar en la discución de big dadi recuerda poner las cuatro virguillas 02:35 3 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola hola TOTO estaba acabando de leer la 2 parte de tu historia que esta muy buena me encanto desdes que la empece a leer 18:04 31 mar 2010 (UTC) si tambien me gusto la de Bigdadi ojala que termines tu historia espero el final Felicidades TOTO, superaste las 1000 ediciones -- . 19:00 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola TONTO.INC me gustaria que me ayudaras mas con mi historia Los Santos Mi Ciudad para que me surjan mas ideas, gracias a ti me dio un ataque de ideas asi que por favor ayudame a que me salgan mas ideas gracias Cj s a 01:42 25 abr 2010 (UTC) Volvi Patricia ;) Luego de medio año sin conectarme (debido a mis estudios y el colegio) he logrado volver a la wiki lo primero que lei cuando volvi fue tu historia esta mejor ahora lo unico que me gustaria sabes es quien es la madre de Damian .Bueno saluds O/ --Juan9999 22:36 2 jun 2010 (UTC)juan9999 ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! ¡¡Felicidades Toto!! Y aún así pude ser el primero en felicitarte. Que te la pases muy bien ¿que llevo a tu fiesta? ¿Tequila, cerveza, vodka, brandi, coñac? ¿Colt. 45, SMG, M4A1, Minigun, Lanzacohetes? Lo que sea para mi mejor amiga. Tu di -- :Felicidades! Al fin tengo una excusa para beberme esa lata de cerveza-- 18:55 26 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Felicidades TOTO! Que la pases muy bien. -- . 19:14 26 jul 2010 (UTC) :::Feliz cumple!!!!!! . 19:23 26 jul 2010 (UTC) ::::Feliz cumpleaños! -- 19:46 26 jul 2010 (UTC) ¡¡GRACIAS A TODOS!! Al menos ustedes si se acordaron de mi cumple jeje por aca en mi casa solo se acordo mi mamà jajaja (Big, te acepto todo lo que mencioneste, solo que te falto el Hunter jajajaja, todo es bienvenido)-- 20:17 26 jul 2010 (UTC) ¡A FESTEJAR, SAQUEN LAS CHEELAS! :Y el otro año fui el único aquí que te felicito... y tarde para acabarla de molar jejeje -- Feliz Cumple Toto! -- 22:11 26 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Feliz Cumpleaños!!! -- 00:16 27 jul 2010 (UTC) :No encontre un Hunter pero te regalo un AH-64 Apache. Los 22 misiles y los 800 cartuchos de munición anti-blindado corren por mi cuenta -- http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/5/58/AH-64_CM2.jpg ::¡'FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS'! Lamento hacerlo tarde, pero no había tenido tiempo para pasarme por aquí... pasatelo muy bien. --Piro96 17:12 27 jul 2010 (UTC) :::¡'FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS'! Hola, pss no te conozco (ademas de que llegue bn super tarde) pero se ve que ers buena onda, asi que felicidades. Te voy a regalar un Rhino con minigun incluido por la parte frontal, te lo envio por DHL XD -- 07:17 30 jul 2010 (UTC) mm hola! haha mmm haha se que esto no es para saludar pero ya no se nada de ti haha a ver si volvemos hablar! Saludos! Hola TOTO. Bueno , he estado ausente por meses , devido a que la escuela me tiene las pelotas por el piso y porque me olvide de la wikipedia , pero ya volvere . PD:Es cierto que Tommy esta muerto ? . hola hey e visto que muchos usuarios son amigos ¿tuyos tal ves tu y yo podamos ser amigos? 00:05 7 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola! Hola, puedo ser tu amigo? xD El Chico xD 06:11 19 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola hola toto, me gustan tus historias son bien hechas y bien redactadas, solo para que pudieras revisar mi historia Historias:GTA:The Legacy of the Dammed y si me dieras tu MSN para charlar -- 22:17 14 feb 2011 (UTC) PD: Tu firma solo es una imagen y no puedo acceder a tu perfil. :Si quieres te la puedo areglar tu firma-- 22:27 14 feb 2011 (UTC) ::Ok. listo TOTO, tu firma esta buena-- 22:47 14 feb 2011 (UTC) ::No no hay problema gracias y voy a corregir -- 00:26 17 feb 2011 (UTC) PHD -- 03:21 2 mar 2011 (UTC) Ha ganado el más votado . Enhorabuena, de hecho, esta fue mi favorita durante mucho tiempo, te mereces el premio. --BL kciR 16:27 4 mar 2011 (UTC) Desafío Veo que adoras el Grand Theft Auto: Vice City así que ahora pruebalo... -- 05:37 8 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola Saludos TOTO soy Toni Ciprione y he visto que tenemos cosas en común como nuestra afición al gta y el odio hacia el regeton y me e leido dos de tus historias y me pregunto de donde sacas las imagenes. Es simple curiosidad.Toni Ciprione 13:12 11 mar 2011 (UTC) Premio Desafío -- 02:58 13 mar 2011 (UTC) :¿Dónde está la mejora? Sigue siendo un desastre... -- 17:37 3 abr 2011 (UTC) ::Cuban, yo pensaba que tienes juicio (sí, has hecho unas reformas comparables con las que hizo AAF) pero tu criterio no es el seguido para dar el premio. Star Falco fue el juez, y él primero entregó el de desafío superado porque no se tomaba opinión tuya. Así que deja de pasarte para decir lo que a ti te parece lo correcto, que nadie te pido tu opinión. -- 22:54 3 abr 2011 (UTC) :::Bigdadi, ¿has visto el enlace? Creo que Star Falco actuo mal, "regalo" el premio por algo que no hizo, y el no se molesto en revisar si estaba bien o no. Hombre, no soy quien para ir "metiendo la nariz", pero vamos, para algo soy el administrador como para al menos evitar que se regalen premios y se descuiden... ::: 23:03 3 abr 2011 (UTC) ::::No voy alegar tu juicio Cuban, de hecho es una función que desde ClaudeSpeed9425 nadie a procurado seguir. Pero Star Falco, sin intentar iniciar la discusión, entregó el premio porque comparando la versión anterior del artículo y la corregida por Toto SÍ esta arreglada. No hay norma, por el momento, que diga que se deben agregar 30 kb de nueva información para ganarse el premio. -- 23:15 3 abr 2011 (UTC) http://img864.imageshack.us/img864/6030/stalinumadbro.jpg -- 23:22 3 abr 2011 (UTC) Tu historia Hola Aidet, soy Platybus. Antes que nada excelente historia. Sé que no nos conocemos y nunca contactamos pero te quería preguntar si vas a seguir tu historia (bueno, si pusiste que está en obras es obvio). Lo que quería decir es que espero que sigas tu historia porque he estado revisandola los últimos meses y la verdad me intriga que pasa después de la línea de Damian: "En parte no ha sido tu culpa". Quisiera saber si la vas a terminar o si vas a ampliar Blake's Life. En realidad hace bastante la leo. Bueno espero que seamos amigos y que sigas editando la única historia sin terminar que me causa intriga. Este mensaje lo hice para ver cual de tus 2 proyectos vas a seguir. Gracias por tu atención. Saludos Platybus 21:18 15 mar 2012 (UTC) De acuerdo TOTO, gracias por responder mi mensaje, suerte con los 2 proyectos. Platybus 13:48 17 mar 2012 (UTC) Historia terminada Hola Toto, ¿qué tal estás? ésta es la primera vez que contacto contigo y lo hago para anunciarte que he terminado de escribir una nueva historia mía, titulada oda a Liberty City, en la cual tú tienes un papel destacado. Ya sé que apenas nos conocemos pero me llamó la atención el hecho de que fueras la única mujer en la wikia (o eso creo, pero bueno), por lo que decidí incluirte a ti también; además, hay cierta evolución en tu personaje y una sorpresa final XD Espero que te guste tu papel, ya me dirás que te ha parecido, y si no, pues ya me echas la bronca después XD. Saludos.-- 17:24 23 mar 2012 (UTC) Liberty City, la tierra de las oportunidades Hola Toto esta es la primera vez que te escribo. Estoy haciendo un seguido de Historias sobre lo que pasa en las ciudades GTA después de los juegos y vi la historia oda a Liberty City y he decidido que sigas con el papel que tenías en Vice City, siempre que no te importe. Hola Toto , bueno , te tengo que felicitar por tu historia Vice City Returns, la verdad , es la mejor que he leido desde que llege , me sorprende que seas mujer , una mujer gamer que hiciera una historia tan buena ,una reverencia a vos y a tu historia :D. PD:Si necesitas un Emulador de GBA te puedo dar el link de uno asi puedes jugar al Gta Advance :D Saludos -Manda/Juanma